Pipers' Power
by Cowgirls Angel Rita
Summary: Piper discovers her new Binding powers. Now that they Rita joined the Storm Hawks, Cyclonis seeks them out at a party on Tropica Aerrow/Piper&Junko/Rita. Updated! Chapter 21 Posted August 21. Read Read Read!
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first Fan Fic ever, so i will understand if you don't like it. Please leave a comment, they are all ways appreciated. **

**Thank you to DevilsAngelSaphire. You inspired me to write stories about the best show ever Storm Hawks! **

**Anyways please R&R!**

Pipers' Power

Chapter One

It was a pretty ordinary day on the Condor. Radarr had long since given up stealing Finns' hair gel, he decided to go with his cologne…

CRASH! BANG! BOOM! CLATTER!

Piper giggled as Finn tripped over the couch and fell into a pile of crates, destroying the screen Aerrow had just finished repairing for the movie that night. While Finn was occupied with getting out from under the pile of crates, Radarr scurried up to Piper and handed her the cologne. " Thanks Radarr." She whispered and threw the cologne in the garbage can, earning herself a disaproving look from her leader.

Stork came over to the kitchen and seeing that the cookie jar was empty sighed." What is it Stork?" Piper asked rather nervously, being afraid of what disease he was going to lecture her about this time.

"well" he huffed"Finn destroyed the screen for our movie, Junko fell asleep on the floor blocking the hallway to our rooms, Finn says he broke his precious trigger finger again, and now there is no more Sandcakes!" Stork finished his voice creeping closer and closer to hysterics.

" Whoa! Calm Down Stork!" piper exclaimed, pulling a sheet of sandcakes from the oven." I have a batch of sandcakes right here. Now, just get Aerrow to patch up the screen with the duct tape, again. Tell Finn to quit complaining long enough to get Junko awake and moved some where more suitable for sleeping. I, will deal with what ever bones Finn broke this time."

" Thanks Piper, I don't know how I handeled the guys before you came." and with that he left.

" Neither do I Stork, Neither do I..." she mumbled as she went to gran the first aid kit.

***************** Later that night....

The Storm Hawks had just finished watching a movie when Piper intercepted a Cyclonian message over the radio.

" Hey guys, come quick!" Everyone crowded around the radio on the table. Aerrows' arm touching pipers' causing them both to blush.

" Bombs are in place around the outside of Cyclonia Master." An all too familiar voice said. " Dark Ace." Aerrow hissed, tensing as if tho attack even though Dark Ace was no where near.

" Very good Ace." replied another familiar voice. "Cyclonis" Piper growled.

" whenever anyone tries to get into Cyclonia now the bombs will go off, bringing music to our ears. And before you know it Ace, Atoms will be ours." " You still have that Infinity stone right Master?" The Dark Ace questioned.

" Yes, I do. Now come back that rotten _Piper _girl has probably intercepted these lines, and those rotten kids are listening." Cyclonis said before the line went dead.

There was a dead silence over the Condor. Then Finn, being Finn spoke up. " What's an infinity stone? Oh, never mind." He quickly replied seeing the look everyone gave him.

" Aerrow." Piper said, " With that kind of power Cyclonis will be unstopable." She looked ath him there was worry in his eyes. He looked back at her seeing worry in her eyes as well." I know Piper, I know."

******************** 3 hours later

"Ok guys here's the plan. We have to sneak into Cyclonia with out setting any bombs off. When we get passed the bombs I will tell you what your next step is." Aerrow ordered.

But what about Cyclonis?" Junko asked.

" I will take her" Piper growled. Aerrow looked at her noticing a flicker of flames un her eyes.

" What?!" Everyone else said.

"Piper" Aerrow said, " that's way too dangerous."

" Yeah talk about doom" Stork said. Radarr chirped in agreement.

" You guys are overreacting." Piper hissed. Her sudden reavtion caused the guys to jump back."Besides, I've battled her more then enough times!"

" You haven't faced her when she was invincible though." Finn replied. Aerrow and junko nodded in agreement.

" Trust me, please." Piper said softly, looking at all of them then at Aerrow.

'_Those damn eyes...'_Aerrow thought to himself.

" Okay." he replied" but you better know what your doing."

" I do," Piper grinned mysteriously" trust me."

" Mind worms..." Stork mumbled to himself, but saying to everyone else" setting course to Cyclonia, and instant doom if not instant death..." Piper walked over to her maps giving Stork the directions. " we should be there by late afternoon tomorrow." she said. " so we should all get rested up."

Everyone went to their rooms to get rested up for the big day tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I didn't make you wait to long for it so here it is, Chapter 2 of Piper's Power.**

Pipers' Power

Chapter 2

Aerrows' POV

I woke up startled by Radarr's sleeping._ He's probably dreaming about that chicken he likes…_ I thought to myself.

I rolled over and looked at my clock, 6am. _I wonder if Piper is up yet. I should tell her how I feel...but what if she doesn't feel the same? _

"Well I guess a should go eat breakfast." I mumbled to myself heading for the kitchen.

************ Pipers' POV

I sat at the kitchen table thinking how I was going to tell Aerrow I liked him, alot. I finally gave up and stood up to get some breakfast.

As I stood up Aerrow walked in wearing his pyjamas, loose grey pants which looked pretty big for him, and his shirt was, uh, well, missing.

I tried hard not to satre at him until I realised that he was staring at me!

I blushed then quickly looked down._ Why, Why did does he have to have the most gorgeous emerald eyes ever? _I thought to was then I realised that I was still wearing my pyjamas as well, dark midnight blue spaghetti strap tank top with matching shorts that could almost be classified into the Short Shorts category.

" h..Hi" I stammered. Trying not to stare at him to hard.

" uh.. hi" he stammered back with equally red cheeks that could've matched his hair.

I giggled at his expression and he went even redder if that was possible.

" What?" he said," I am pretty sure you have the same expression on your face as I do right now, you know, ruby red cheeks?" He laughed as well, then walked up to me.

My heart started to beat faster with every step he took until I mentally slapped my self. _Jeez get a grip Piper girl!_ I commanded myself.

He looked down at me and I looked up at him. We were staring into each others eyes for, I don't know how long until he finally whispered " Piper..."

" Aerrow..." I whispered back.

" I...I...I love you." He blurted.

_OMG. He said it, he actually said it! Get a grip Piper girl! Answer him before he leaves on ya._

" I love you too Aerrow" I said.

A grin was streched across our faces a mile wide right then, as he lent closer to me and his lips gently touched mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist making the kiss deeper, I replied by wrapping my arms around his neck.

When we finally pulled apart for air we both smiled at each other.

" wow..." I whispered

" yeah, wow." he replied

he took my hand and I said" Let's go eat"

" Lets not let anyone know just yet, OK?" he asked

" Sure. I would probably have to kill Finn by the end of the first day, if he found out."

" If he found out." Aerrow teased.

I laughed and Aerrow made me laugh even harder when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

**Hope you guys like chapter number 2 of Pipers' Power. R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Pipers Power

Chapter Three

Ok it has been awhile but I was extremely busy. This I think is the best chapter yet. Read and Review!

Later that day…

"Stork how much longer 'till we get to the heart of Cyclonia?" Aerrow asked again.

" 10 minutes" was the mumbled reply from the merb.

" We are on the border now." Piper said from the table.

Just then a bomb exploded a couple miles ahead of the Condor, and sent the energy wave rolling towards them.

Finn panicked. He ran screaming like a girl.

" Stork turn us around NOW!" Aerrow yelled. Stork went to turn the Condor around but the engines kicked out enough that they couldn't fly. " ah man…" sighed Aerrow.

" the skimmers." Junko said, "We could fly out of here." " not fast enough Junko" said Aerrow.

" What do we do man?" Finn whimpered. " I don't know Finn" was their leaders reply.

Piper walked out of the bridge towards the hangar.

"Piper!" Aerrow called out.

" I can fix this!" Piper shouted back, " Trust me!" Then she ran out of the hangar down the runway, leaving her boyfriend and team starring at her in shock.

********* Pipers' POV

I stood at the end of the runway watching the energy wave roll in.

" Come on Piper, come on." I said to myself.

Then it happened. I felt the crystal power surge through me. The blue aura hung around me and my eyes turned a bright baby blue. The I felt myself lift of the ground. I put my arms out parallel to my body. Then concentrating really hard I yelled " Storms Shield!"

A purple shield came out around from my body and went around the Condor protecting it and everyone inside.'_ And hopefully me for once…_' I thought to myself.

The wave hit me, hard. I could feel the pressure hit me and my shield. I tried not to scream but a painful blood curdling scream escaped my lips. The wave past and I put my shield down panting. I could feel blood trickling down me from when the wave hit me. Apparently it didn't quite cover me.

I slowly sank back down to the ground. The effort and pain over whelmed me. I sat there on the end of the runway trying not to look at the blood on my clothes and all over me.

" Well Piper, that wasn't as bad as what happened to Mom." I whispered to myself.

"Piper!" I heard someone called. I lifted my head only to completely collapse. There were foot steps coming closer to me.

Suddenly I was looking at emerald green eyes.

" Aerrow," I whispered " I did it, I saved us all." I smiled weakly.

" yeah you did ." he replied then bent down to pick me up.

********* Aerrows' POV

I started to pick her up when she let out a little cry of pain. I stopped. " what?" I asked.

She lifted up the bottom of her shirt exposing her stomach. We both gasped. There were cuts and gashes that were bleeding very heavily all across her stomach. She quickly pulled her shirt back down. She looked down at the runway. "Oh boy…" she sighed . "what?" I asked nervously. She was looking at the blood, her blood, that was all over the runway.

She looked up at me. " stork." She stated a matter of factly. " he is going to F.L.I.P."

I laughed." I'll deal with stork, Now lets get you inside."

I picked her up and carried her back inside bridal style with her head by my neck. I could fell her muscles tense with every movement I made. I slowed down so she wouldn't hurt so much, then carried her onto the bridge.

********* Storks' POV

' Whoa… what's with Piper? Is she glowing? Wait. Is She FLOATING?'

I had stood in silence with the rest of us soon –to- be- doomed- people while Piper ran outside confidently. Then she started glowing blue and then floating and then. I couldn't even explain what happened next.

" Mind worms." I mumbled to no one in particular. "Wait. That's impossible! She couldn't have the SAME power…"

" what on Atmos are you talking about Stork?" I heard Finn ask.

" Nothing." I mumbled, " Nothing."

****** Aerrows' POV

I sat in the chair beside her bed in the infirmary. She was sleeping because every time I touched her she woke up and asked if she could go back to sleep.

' Maybe I should too.' I thought to myself. I put my head down on the pillow beside Pipers' and fell asleep.

******** Junkos' POV

I stood at the end of the runway cleaning the puddles of Pipers blood with the dozens of chemicals that Stork gave me to clean it with.

I kept thinking how it happened. She just floated up in the air and protected us with a shield. But, that blue aura was strangely familiar.

" Aerrow." I gasped. " She had the same blue aura as Aerrow."

I finished cleaning up and headed inside wondering why the power of the shield seemed so familiar as well.

There it is. The third chapter is done. Please R&R!

The next chapter is coming soon. It's short so I should be able to finish it this week.

We have dissections in science on Thursday so hopefully I won't faint.( I can't stand the smell of blood.)

Any- hoo. Like I said R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pipers Power **

**Chapter 4 **

**Okay, it's finally here, chapter 4. A big thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I am thinking of starting another story within a week or after this one. I only have chapter done on it, and well, it REALLY sucks. **

**Anyways here is the long awaited chapter 4 of Pipers' Power.**

Piper's POV

I woke up slowly. My stomach really hurt. I felt bandages being wrapped around my middle.

" What the…?" I looked up to see Aerrow wrapping a bandage around a huge gash that went from the top right corner of my ribcage to the bottom left of my stomach near my hipbone. Noticing that I moved he looked up at me.

" Piper!" he shouted. He kneeled down beside me, " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just a little sore." I said.

"Piper!" I heard the others ay as they all gathered around me, " You're alive!"

" Uh. Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I wondered aloud.

I looked at all of their faces that were full of questioning.

"You probably want to know what I did right?" I guessed. They all nodded. " Alright." I sighed.

"Piper," Stork whispered, " That shield, that power. I've seen it before, only…"

"It came from Cyclonis." I finished for him whispering.

" Uh, yeah." He said.

" But how-?" Junko asked.

" Yeah," Finn interrupted, "I f you have the same thing Cyclonis does then, well, shouldn't you be, well, like her?" the last part came out as a whisper.

" Guys." I said as calmly as I could, "This 'power' that I have is called Binding. Only a _very _few people have it."

" Is it dangerous?" Aerrow asked. There was worry written all over his face, even though he was trying to hide it..

" It can be." I whispered quietly, " Cyclonis is proof.," I paused. "The last people to have it were her mother and… my mother." I was trying not to cry as I remembered her. " My mother used it to protect, Cyclonis' mom on the other hand, used it to kill."

" So," Finn said nervously," You can seriously hurt someone or kill them?" I could tell he was rethinking bugging me ever again.

'_Let's bug Finn…'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah." I smirked. "So don't bug me ever again." Finn gulped and started to shake, then quickly turned on his heels and ran out of the room. I started to giggle.

"There is an upside to this right?" Junko asked.

"Of course there is!" Aerrow exclaimed, with a 'I-got-a-brilliant-idea-that-just-might-work ' look on his face.

"What?" Stork said nervously.

"Piper, you have the same power as Cyclonis right?" My commanding officer said turning towards me.

"I'm outta here." Stork mumbled before leaving.

"Yeah." I said "Oh!" I thought about it. " I can take Cyclonis down in a fair battle!"

"Exactly." Aerrow replied with a grin on his face, "Let's start training."

"uh, I already have been." I whispered.

"Huh?"

" I've already had this for a few weeks…" I trailed off.

"Well." Aerrow stated smirking, "We'll continue tomorrow." H smiled at me. "Now sleep."

He left the room and I slowly drifted to sleep.

********************** Master Cyclonis' POV

"ARGH!" I screamed, "Why, why does she get it NOW?!"

"You called for me master." A voice said from behind me.

"Ah, Dark Ace. Go find me the Storm Hawks and bring me the girl dead or alive."

"Yes Master."

"Oh and be extremely careful, she has gotten more powerful than last time."

"How exactly, if I may ask? The Dark Ace sounded curious, but I could hear the hint of wordiness in his voice.

"You know how I have this Binding power that my mother handed to me? Good. Well her mother had the exact same power so naturally it got handed down to her.

" I see," the Dark Ace said, "that shall not be a problem." He bowed once more and left the room.

"We shall see about that…" I mumbled to myself.

**Okay readers, please, R&R. I am thinking about starting a new story along with still doing this one, the summary is in my page, as well as a poll. Read the summary at the bottom of my bio. And vote at the poll. **

**School ends Friday so I will squeeze in as much typing as I can between horses and rodeos. **


	5. Chapter 5

Pipers' Power

Chapter 5

**Ok, school ends Friday, June 26****th****! I'm pumped! We get to go swimming and have a barbeque at our teachers, then come back here for the school dance! Anyways with school being over soon, I can update between the rodeos on the summer Rodeo Circuit. **

********

"OK Piper, one more time." Aerrow said to his navigator/girlfriend.

"No." Piper turned around to face her commanding officer. "I can't get this inferno blaze thing yet. Besides you said 'one more time' 3 times ago." Her eyes flickered from orange to flames dangerously.

"Piper, calm down." Aerrow said nervously.

"Calm down?!" Piper shrieked, "When I used my binding, uh, thing, in Cyclonia, I can guarantee you Cyclonis saw. I have the same power now, and she knows that. She also knows that I could kill her if I could do it without killing myself first!"

Piper collapsed on the runway with tears in her eyes. " Piper!" Aerrow said alarmed by the sudden mood changes.

Piper looked up at him. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Is that how…" he trailed off.

"Yeah." She whispered." My mom tried to bring down Cyclonis once and for all. She didn't know it could kill her. Me and dad found out and dad raced off to Cyclonis to stop mom. I followed on my friends dad's skimmer.

" But why?" Aerrow said pulling Piper closer to him.

"I couldn't bear to see them go. Besides I knew I would be safe."

Aerrow looked at her confused "Huh?" was all he said.

" Well, I had a shielding crystal. One of the most powerful in all of Atmos to be exact. My mom gave it to me, I never take it off." She fingered the light blue crystal around her neck.

Aerrow put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "What happened next?" He whispered.

" I didn't have to go far." She said quietly, "I saw them battling, my mom and dad against Cyclonis-"

Wait," Aerrow interrupted. "Which Cyclonis are we talking about?" Piper rolled her eyes. "The last one."

"I could tell mom was losing and dad wasn't doing any better. So I tried helping them out." She paused and looked at Aerrows' face. It had horror written in capitals across it.

" I threw a paralyzer crystal at her. She just shielded herself from it. She didn't know where it came from. My parents figured it out though. Boy, mom got mad. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' at me before turning to face Cyclonis. There was a burst of white light and when I came to my mom and dad were well, dead, and Cyclonis fled thinking I was to and a Sky knight and his Squadron were on there way here.

" That's where we found you." Aerrow said.

" Yeah, and here we are." Piper said.

"PIPER!" Finn wailed, " Where is lunch?" Piper winced

"Comin'" She yelled back. She got up and started walking. Aerrow got up and followed. " Wait!" he called, Piper slowly turned to face him.

"I am sorry about what happened to your parents Piper." He said walking up to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Piper blushed badly, although he couldn't tell because of her complexion.

"Now, what's for lunch?" He said. Piper replied by rolling her eyes.

********

**Hoped you liked it. Aerrow totally ruined the end. But don't all guys do something like that least once? But I think it was cute. Piper clearly had the same thoughts as me when I typed this: **_**'Boys…' **_

**Anyways Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pipers' Power**

**Chapter 6**

Okay, it's been a while. I now have my poll displayed on my page so you can now vote if I should do The Gift or not. Anyways let us get on with the story.

"Hey Aerrow." Piper called, "check this out."

Aerrow turned to find Piper glowing a faint red.

"Piper," Aerrow stammered, "w-what are you doing?"

"Creating fire." She exclaimed, " Now watch!"

She closed her eyes and the red glow got visibly brighter until settle flames came up around her body. Piper opened her eyes, there were red flames replacing her orange eyes.

Piper lifted off the ground. She raised her hands out to the side and the flames formed a circle a round her, the flames started to move in a slow circle around her.

Slowly, after a few minutes, Piper lowered her arms and floated back to the floor. The flames dies out and her tangerine orange came back to her eyes.

"Wow…" Aerrow whispered. "Yeah." Piper whispered back. A triumphant smile came to her face.

"Piper, you did it!" Aerrow exclaimed. He ran over to her and picked her up spinning her in a circle.

" Aerrow…!" Piper started laughing.

When Aerrow put Piper down he looked into her eyes and knew now was the perfect time. He cupped her face and brought their lips together.

************ Pipers' POV

I was shocked when our lips touched, I mean, we told each other we loved one in other…

Calm blue flames surrounded me, they didn't burn, they were warm.

Aerrow pulled away for air. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. He saw the blue flames covering us and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It means I am very happy." I explained blushing.

Aerrow pilled me in for an other more passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands slid up his chest around his neck.

************* Normal POV

" Aerrow!" Finn yelled running onto the Condors' runway. He stopped when he saw Piper and Aerrow sharing a 'special moment'.

Piper stuck out a hand at Finn and temporarily froze him (literally _froze_ him.) Aerrow and Piper pulled away after another minute and Piper unfroze the sharpshooter.

"Brrrrrr. What was that for?!" Finn exclaimed. Piper started to answer but Aerrow stopped her.

"Never mind Finn. You were calling me?"

"Oh, right. My cousin Rita wants to come over for a bit, is that okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah sure, that's fine with me." Aerrow said.

"Are you serious?" Piper said smiling, "Finally another girl around here. Awesome!" Seeing the look on the guys faces she quickly replied. "Not that I don't mind hanging out with you guys…"

"Well, we know you don't mind being with Aerrow." Finn stated.

"Finn…" Aerrow warned looking at Piper.

Piper was glowing purple and black. "Finn," she said "would you please continue?" Her hands were now holding balls of purple and black flames, conveniently ready to throw at him.

"Actually Piper," Finn said slowly retreating, "I…w-was j-just leaving." And with that he ran off.

Piper gradually turned back to her normal colour. She buckled over laughing at the look on Finns' face as he had ran off.

Aerrow grabbed her hand. "C'mon, lets' go get ready for this cousin of Finns'. If she is anything like Finn we will need to be prepared." He said laughing.

The two of them walked off the runway to the bridge laughing at Finn the whole way.

**Okay I have a question for you readers. If you get it right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! What movie did I get the idea for the blue flames surrounding Aerrow and Piper when the kissed? Here is a hint: that scene actually happened in the movie.**

**My brother has swimming lessons all this week so I am up at the lake all this week. Maybe I will stay home and type another chapter tomorrow… **

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pipers' Power

**Chapter** **7 **

**OK here is chapter 7 of Pipers' Power. School ended last Friday so I now have time to type my chapters. Congrats to jenergy and Hawk-Master.( sorry if i spelled your names wrong, my apologies.) for winning this dedication for chapter 7. The correct answer was Hellboy I. I loved that movie! There were some pretty close ones too: Ghost Rider, and episode 51 of Storm Hawks(when Piper and Aerrow were floating and holding hands.). thank you to my reviewers, i am half way through typing chapter 8! **

**P.S. this is the longest chapter yet!**

**************Pipers' POV

The alarms went off through out the Condor. I grabbed my staff and ran for the bridge for a report on what was going on.

"Calm down Piper." Finn said as I ran in. "it's just Rita. Let's go meet her, C'mon!" and he turned and ran for the hangar.

I attached my staff to my clip that went around the upper part of my right thigh. I then walked towards the hangar to see this cousin off Finns'.

****************** Normal POV

Piper walked up to Aerrow just as a skimmer landed in the hangar.

A tall girl with brown hair that went down to her waist got off the skimmer.

"Oh , yeah," Finn whispered to Piper, "she's a city kid."

Pipers' likeness for Rita dropped right then. _'oh joy!'_ she thought to her self. She took a closer look at this Rita person. She was wearing a blue tank top over a green tank top and you could see her purple and yellow halter top swimsuit.

She had designer jeans and expensive looking skater shoes that looked like the had never seen dirt let alone air.

She walked up to Finn taking off her sunglasses and putting them on her head, revealing some very similar purple eyes.

"Finn," she said "It's been to long." "Same here cuz." He replied giving her a hug.

"Come meet my_ friends_." Finn said leading her over to the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"This is Junko. He is our heavy ballistics- hey, I got that word right!- and mechanics. Don't worry he is a big softie.

"This is Stork our carrier pilot and Radarr our _mission specialist._

" and this is our Sky Knight, Aerrow. And then there is me, the Finnster, and sharpshooter. And that's all of my friends."

" Uh, Finn, you missed someone." Rita whispered.

"Oh, what, oh right. Rita this Piper, Piper this is Rita."

Rita took a liking to Piper right away.

"Hey girl, what do you do around here?" Rita asked.

"Navigation and Crystals." Piper answered. She didn't like this Rita person, something was wrong and she was going to find out.

"I'm going to make sure the guest room is ready." Piper said before leaving. "Me too." Aerrow said before following her.

"Junko?" Finn called "Help me carry Rita's bags would ya?" "Sure buddy he said walking towards her skimmer.

"Whoa!" Finn said as Junko went by the skimmer "is that a IIII Elite?" Finn asked.

"Yup. It's the Atmosia Special Edition'09. Now will you excuse me, I have a very important call to make." Rita replied.

"Sure cuz," Finn replied "just meet us on the bridge ok?" "Ya, sure." She mumbled.

Finn and Junko grabbed Rita's' bags before leaving the hangar.

************ Pipers' POV

As I walked to the guest room I tried to figure out who this Rita person really was.

The purple eyes were confusing me though. I was 100% positive it wasn't Cyclonis. How did I now? I just knew, you know, the good ol' gut feeling?

"Piper." Someone called. I turned to see Aerrow following me.

"Hey, what's up I asked?" I asked.

"Do you sense something about Rita?" he asked. "Yeah!" I replied, "There is something wrong with her but I can't put a finger on it…"

"Same here." He said. "Do you want some help with the guest room?"

"Sure." I nodded. We walked towards the guest room in silence.

****

"Hey Piper?" Aerrow said from across the room.

"Yeah Aerrow?" I replied.

"Do you want to do some training on the runway today?"

"Sure." I replied "as soon as I am done putting these sheets on the bed."

"Want some help? I am all finished over here." He said.

"Yeah sure."

We finished making the bed in silence.

****

"I will meet you on the runway in ten." Aerrow said quickly giving me a kiss.

"How about I race you?" I teased him giving him a kiss back.

"Sure," he said "but I'll win you know."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"No, but…." He paused. "…GO!" He turned and ran off.

"Your on." I mumbled.

With a flash of light I teleported myself to the Condor's runway.

I turned just in time to see Aerrow come onto the runway looking at me with a very peculiar expression his face.

I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I win." I whispered trying not to giggle.

He slowly leaned in until our foreheads and noses touched each other. " Sure you do… this time…" He teased.

"What?" I was very confused.

He brought himself closer until our lips were millimetres apart . "Just forget it okay?" he sighed.

"Okay." I muttered.

" Well Piper," A voice interrupted our special moment together. "You and the Sky Knight are together, am I correct?"

"Yeah Rita you are." Aerrow said moving to stand beside me.

"Actually Rita, me and Aerrow were going to start training." I interrupted.

" Well could I watch, or, could I help?" She offered.

"What weapon do you use?" I asked unsure of why she was helping me.

"The same as you Piper, Binding."

I stood there shocked. How did she know about my power?

"You see _Piper_," she said walking up to me, " I have had my power for a year, so you could improve by battling someone _better_ than _you._

"Why not." I hissed at her. While my black and purple aura surrounded me.

"Bring it on." I growled while smirking at her.

**Well there it is. I think it is my best chapter yet. The next chapter will have the battle between Piper and Rita, and the aftermath of the battle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pipers' Power **

**Chapter 8**

**Okay, here is the anxiously awaited chapter 8 of Pipers' Power.** **Everyone here at my place is arguing over how will win. As Captain Jack Sparrow says **

"**this is politics." And I now agree…**

**Finn: Rita is going to win! **

**Aerrow: No Piper will win! **

**Rita: Well, I am going to win of course. **

**Piper: I have the feeling she's right… **

**Me: only cause SOMEONE red the end of chapter 8… Piper… **

**Piper: um…on with the story!**

******Aerrows' POV

I stood beside Piper shocked that Rita knew about the Binding power my girlfriend had.

"You see _Piper_," she snarled at her name causing my blood to boil, "I have had mine for a year, so you could improve by battling some one _better_ than _you_." I then realised she was standing in front of me and Piper. I felt every muscle in my body tense.

"Why not," I heard Piper hiss at Rita. I started backing away when her purple and black aura came up around her.

"Bring it on." Piper challenged

My heart stopped. _'no Piper, no!_' I thought to myself.

********** Pipers' POV

I grabbed my binding crystals from my pocket and took a fighting stance. I saw Rita do the same.

I snuck a glance at Aerrow. He looked terrifies and worried at once.

I saw a bright light come at me from Rita. I put my hands up and formed a shield in front of the light.

I felt the impact hit my shield and surprisingly I was left unharmed. When her attack stopped I put my shield down and lowered my arms. I looked up at Rita. Who was currently scowling at me.

I banged my crystals together and a blue light shot out at Rita. Rita did the same and a red light came at me.

The lights connected in the middle causing and ear-splitting sound. Neither of us eased off each other as we stood with our beams against on another.

I was losing. My feet were started sliding backwards. I looked back behind me and was I was mere moments from going over the Condors' edge.

I heard the rest of the guys run out on the runway then stop when they saw me and Rita in the middle of a 'heated argument'.

"Whoooo! Go Rita!" I heard Finn cheer.

Rita took one hand off her beam to wave at him.

I took advantage of her weakness and sent and extra powerful burst of energy at her, causing her to fly backwards and land on her back.

When she got up she looked really pissed, and I mean _really_ pissed.

She did a flip in the air before shouting, "Demons' Wings!"

I watched in amazement as two wings came from her back and she was flying in the air above me.

I snapped out of my shock and came back to reality. I gulped, "Ohhh, crap." I said.

I jumped out of the way as she dove down at me. I started to get really worried so I started shooting at her. I learned two words really fast: Big Mistake.

She dove down faster than before and before I could dodge her she grabbed on to me and flew with me a good 40 feet in the air.

She held me out a arms length away from her by my neck. I was getting herd to breathe.

"Do you yield _Piper?_" She questioned snarling over my name.

"N-No." I chocked out. I tried prying her hands off my neck, but I wasn't getting very far.

Suddenly I had an idea. I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Inferno Blaze!' I shouted as best as I could considering she was choking me. My body was covered in a inferno of flames.

I scorched her skin and smiled when she let out a painful scream.

Then, she dropped me. '_Crap._' I thought to myself.

I fell down to the Condors' runway landing on my back. A nice CRACK sounded as I hit the runway.

"Ow." I muttered. It hurt to breathe.

I looked up to see Rita standing over me with an energy blade pointed at me. "_Now _do you yield?" she teased.

I tried getting up. I screamed at the pain in my ribs. Laying back down I replied, "Yes…I yield." I was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Good. Aerrow, you might want to check on her. She probably broke a few ribs, _and her pride._" She flounced away so proudly, it was disgusting.

"Piper!" I heard. I moaned quietly before trying to sit up. I collapsed onto the runway once more from the ribs I probably broke.

"Piper!" I heard once again. All of a sudden Aerrow was beside me with anger and worry spread across his face, masking most, but not all of his handsome features.

"Are y- ow!" He got cut off mid-sentence when he touched me.

"Sorry!" I fretted. " the heat from my inferno hasn't died down yet. But here, just wait." I closed my eyes.

I started glowing white, I was cooling my self off. When I turned back to my normal colour, I relaxed and opened my eyes.

"Ok. _Now_ you won't get burnt." I sighed causing me to wince.

"Stork how many ribs did she break?" Junko asked. That's when I realised all the guys were sitting around me.

"I am fine." I said trying to get up once again.

"No you're not." Aerrow stated gently pushing me back down.

"Yeah Piper, you look horrible right now, worse than Stork looks." Finn joked before leaving to get his cousin.

Stork shook his head before saying to me, "Piper, I need to feel how many ribs are broken. It is g-"

"I know it will hurt ok?" I said rather grumpily. "But one of them probably punctured something cause I can taste some blood right now."

"Hurry Stork." Junko whispered. Aerrow nodded taking my hand in his and putting his other on my check.

"Try not to move ok Piper." He asked me.

"I'll _try_." I said.

"Ok here we go." Stork said laying a hand very gently against my side.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, wincing as he moved his hand down.

When his hand came to my upper right part of my ribcage, I let out a small cry of pain, causing Aerrow to squeeze my hand with reassurance.

I opened my eyes and I started coughing up blood.

I heard frantic cries around me but I couldn't make out any voices.

My eyes slowly closed and I blacked out.

******************

Piper:  knew it…

**Aerrow : ******** damn. **

**Finn: ******** ( dancing around partying.) **

**Me: okay… Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pipers' Power

Chapter 9

Okay, it's been a while. I know all of you want to know what's going to happen with Piper, but since I am so evil, this chapter is in Cyclonia. (the whole world just groaned) I know, I know, but this will tell you a bit more about Rita… Anyways here it is chapter 9 of Pipers' Power…

******************Master Cyclonis' POV

"Dark Ace!" I screamed in anger.

I heard him come running into my throne room.

"Yes, Master?"

"Why aren't the Storm Hawks destroyed?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Master, the Storm Hawks will be destroyed."

"Oh, and how is this possible considering I asked _you_ to destroy them _yourself_, and yet, here y_ou_ sit before me?" I asked my voice full of venom and hatred.

"I have that apprentice of ours on their ship Master." He replied.

"Rita?" I asked curious yet angry.

" Yes, it worked perfectly. That annoying blonde of theirs is her cousin, so she went over to 'visit'."

"And how is she going to bring me the girl?" I growled.

"She isn't." he said quietly.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"Master, she is going to start 'training' Piper how to use this power of hers. In fact, they have already had one 'training' session." Dark Ace replied nervously.

"And…" I pushed.

"It was a very successful battle… for Cyclonia." He grinned. "Rita gave that girl, _Piper_, 5 broken ribs, bruises galore, and a broken pride according to her."

"And how did Rita fare?" I asked already planning how to train her _if_ she came back.

"Her hands are burnt pretty bad, and a few bruises." He said.

"And do you know how she managed to burn her hands?" I asked angrily.

"Well, Piper apparently used inferno blaze to her when Rita strangled her in mid air. Must of worked beautifully cause Rita dropped her right then and there, 40 feet above the runway."

"Very good Ace." I replied "You are dismissed."

" Yes Master." He bowed before leaving.

"Well Piper, your time is coming to an end. The power will destroy you before you can ever master it." I said quietly to myself before retiring for the night.

**Me: Well, Rita is a Cyclonian. **

**Stork: Whadda know, I was right. **

**Finn: obviously. **

**Piper: what happens to me? **

**Me: well why don't read chapter 10? **

**Aerrow: Cause you didn't type it yet. **

**Me: you sure about that? **

**Piper: you typed chapter 10 as well?! **

**Me: yep.**

**Aerrow: whose POV is it? **

**Me: yours. Now let's read chapter 10!**

**Finn: Sa-weet!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pipers' Power

Chapter 10

Remember to go vote on my poll. I only have like 6 votes. 

********** Aerrows' POV

"Piper!" I called when she coughed up blood before blacking out.

"Stork, Radarr. Go get the infirmary ready." I ordered. They both ran off.

"Junko, help me roll her onto her stomach before she chokes on her blood." I barked.

We quickly flipped her over. The blood stopped. I checked her pulse.

"We have a faint pulse Junko." I said. "Run her to the infirmary, quickly!"

"Right." He said picking her up and running her to the infirmary. I ran onto the bridge to see Finn finish bandaging Rita's hands.

"Rita, set course for the nearest terra with a hospital. Finn, go takes Storks' place at the infirmary, tell Stork to fly this ship where ever Rita plots a course."

Rita grabbed some maps. "The nearest terra is Terra Fawna, but…" she trailed off.

"But What?!" I yelled involuntarily.

"There is no actual hospital, just an army camp from the war that just finished. The army doctors will be able to fix her if they haven't left yet."

Stork came running and sprinted to the controls. "Where to?" he asked.

Rita started giving him directions.

I was about to run to the infirmary when Junko and Finn ran in.

"Aerrow," Junko said between sobs, " it stopped… it stopped and we can't get it to start again." He broke down and started sobbing. Rita and Stork stopped flying the Condor to listen. There were tears in Storks' eyes, while Rita had tears on her face.

"Her heart dude." Finn said quietly tears starting to slide down his face as well. I froze. Junko comforted Rita, while Stork went to the controls to fly the ship to Fawna.

" Junko, Finn, come with me." I said and I ran to the infirmary.

I arrived at the infirmary to see Radarr pointing at the heart rate monitor.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" It didn't end.

I grabbed the paddles from the machine, that I yet to figure out what it was called, and adjusted the volts. I layed the paddles on her chest.

"Clear!" Finn yelled. I sent the energy into her heart.

"BEEEEEE…. BEEP…BEEP…BEEP-BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP-BEEP."

I smiled. "She will make it." I said to them as they wiped their tears. Junko's eyes got big suddenly. "Piper?" he whispered.

I looked at her. A faint yellow glow surrounded all of her biggest wounds. When the glow died down her biggest cuts were healed, or gone.

Finn layed a hand her side. He felt where she broke her ribs. He pulled his hand back. He looked at me.

"Dude." He said. "Her ribs aren't broken anymore. There isn't even a fracture."

I blinked. I walked up and layed a hand on the upper right of her rib cage where she broke it the most.

"There is a slight fracture up here." I said amazed. "But it isn't as bad as it used to be."

"Aerrow." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Stork standing there.

"Uh, Stork, arem't you supposed to be flying the ship?" Finn asked.

"Rita is flying the _Condor_ right now." He said. "Aerrow we just flew over Fawna but there was no one there so were going to Tropica. It's the closest and the warm weather will help Piper."

"Good." I sighed. "Thanks Stork."

"No worries." He mumbled before leaving.

"Finn, Junko. You guys can go pack if you want."

"Yes!" they yelled and ran off to their rooms.

I saw Piper move from the corner of my eye. I sat down on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Piper?" I whispered.

She blinked, then sighed looking around the room. Her eyes finally rested upon me.

"Hey." I said. "Hey" she whispered back.

"We're taking you to the hospital. We want some professionals to take a look at you." I said.

"I am fine Aerrow." She said. "I healed myself pretty well. I only need have fracture and some sore muscles left, but, one more treatment and I'll be fine."

"Wait… that yellow glow. You created it?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah," she smiled. "So, what hospital are you taking me to?" she asked.

"Tropica." She grinned. "Warm weather." She said. "That sounds nice right now."

I laid down beside her. "You had me worried." I whispered giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry." She replied giving me a 'quick' kiss back.

I wrapped my arms around her waist before she could end the kiss, being careful of the one rib.

Her arms went around my neck. I pulled her right up to my body making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

I could feel her hands at the back of my head. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission and entrance. She complied. My tongue hit hers and I heard her moan with pleasure.

I couldn't take it any longer. Slowly I rolled over her putting her under neath me. I was careful of her though, I didn't want to fracture her rib anymore.

A few minutes later we pulled back for air. I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah, you were wonderful for someone with a broken rib." I teased.

"Shut up." She said laughing.

"Make me." I challenged.

"OK." She said smirking. "Talk."

I smiled. "When we get to Tro-" I was cut of my her lips crashing against mine.

'Damn it, she won.' I thought to myself as I tilted her head to the side deepening the kiss.

I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Once again I asked for permission, which she granted.

She somehow managed to get one of her hands free and wrap it behind my neck pulling me closer.

Knowing she wanted me to deepen the kiss I pressed my self closer to her and ran my tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned once again and complied, fighting with my tongue.

"Aerrow." Storks' voice came over the intercom, causing us to pause mid kiss. "We are approaching Tropica, can you wake Piper up please?"

Piper pulled back and started to laugh. I rolled over and layed back down beside her laughing as well.

"Well," I said, "let's get you to the hospital."

"I don't need one." She stated. "I can heal myself, watch!"

She closed her eyes and the yellow glow came back over her broken rib.

After a couple minutes she opened her eyes and the glow went away.

"All better." She said giggling.

I got up. Then turning around I helped her get out of bed.

"Well let's go pack for Tropica's beach." I told her smiling.

"Sure thing." She said walking towards her room.

I headed towards the bridge to tell Stork to forget about the hospital and head for beach, cause Piper was feeling _much_ better.

**Well, I hop you all liked that. **

**Piper: I did. **

**Aerrow: of course you did. **

**Me: you liked it to. **

**Aerrow: (blushes.) **

**Finn: Cowgirl can I tease him a bit? **

**Me: sure, but you have to ask his girlfriend first. **

**Finn: Piper? **

**Piper: No. **

**Me: too bad Finn. I hope you all review and vote on my poll! **

**Until next time. **

**Cowgirls Angel Rita.**


	11. Chapter 11

Pipers' Power

Chapter 11

Ok, I scared a few of my reviewers in the last chapter I wrote. And I would like to apologise. But, hey, at least Piper is alive right?

Piper: Damn good think I am alive, the readers would never forgive you.

Me: I know Piper. On with chapter 11!

***************Pipers' POV

I walked down the hallway towards my room. I was cheerful and some-what carefree.

Why? I was alive for one. Next, I have an awesome boyfriend, and we were going to Tropica. And to top it all off, I think I knew why Rita was acting so strange…I think.

I walked into my room and grabbed my beach bag off the shelf. I grabbed a book, sun block, and a towel and threw them into the bag.

I walked over to my closet to find a swimsuit. I decided to go with a two-piece today instead of my regular I piece halter top.

The swimsuit was a two piece orange sport type. I loved it because I could surf, play volleyball etc. without, well, you know…

The colour combo was interesting, it was a bright orange with a paint splattered look of neon green all over. The top was a racer back while the bottom was a boy leg cut.

I pulled this on and pulled a pair of denim shorts with green and orange rhinestones on the back pockets over top.

I grabbed my orange flip flops and my sunglasses. I then decided to play with my floater crystal and blocking crystal before heading to the bridge.

***********Ritas' POV

I stood in guest room wanting to kill myself. I didn't know how to tell Cyclonis I quit. Then, how to tell the Storm Hawks.

I never did want to work for her, I had no choice.. I mean, how many of your parents dying was for you to work for Cyclonis?

"I'll tell Piper." I said to myself.

Satisfied with my super easy plan, I grabbed my purple bikini top and purple boy cut bottoms and pulled them on.

I grabbed my sun block and threw it in my bag. I pulled on my dark denim mini skirt and my white sunglasses.

Resting the sunglasses on my head, I slipped on my black and white flip flops.

I grabbed a book and threw it into my bag as well and headed for the bridge.

***************Pipers' POV

I walked onto the bridge to see Finn and Junko arguing about whose surfboard they needed to take with us.

"Finn. You will probably need: yours, Junkos', Aerrows', mine, and Ritas' if she surfs." I said walking up to them.

"Wow!" Junko said looking at me.

"What?" Me and Finn said looking at each other with very confused looks.

"Your scar." He stated pointing at my stomach. "Nice."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Finn took one look at Junko and started laughing as well.

"Piper?" I heard someone call my name.

I turned and saw Rita. She looked scared and nervous.

"Yes?" I said.

"Could I talk to you?" She said quietly.

"Sure Rita." I said, I followed her out to the guest room. I knew something was very wrong.

When we got to her room she turned and faced me. I gasped, there were tears on her face.

"Piper." She said quietly. "You have to help me. I will totally understand if you don't but can you at least listen?"

I nodded. "Of course Rita, I'll listen."

"My father past away three years ago when I was 12. His dying wish was for me to work for Cyclonis. I refused. When Cyclonis found out, she caught me and made me her and the Dark Aces' apprentice." She Paused a took a deep breath.

"I work for Cyclonis Piper. She sent me here to kill you or bring you back to her." She started to cry. "I don't want to though. Which is why I am asking you to help me kill Cyclonis, once and for all."

"Yes Rita. I will help you kill Cyclonis." I said walking up to her and giving her a hug. "I am glad you changed sides Rita." I whispered." And together us Storm Hawks will take Cyclonis down, along with Cyclonia."

She pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Piper. I knew I could trust someone around here."

"You have to tell everyone else though ok? Except don't tell them that you were supposed to kill me, just say you were supposed to take down all of us."

"Why? If I may ask." She asked.

" The guys will get all over protective. I will never be allowed to go anywhere alone, the guys will have to start guarding the Condor at night… you get the idea." I said rolling my eyes.

"Roger that." She said giving me a mock salute.

"Now clean up your tears and come with us to the beach. Your gonna help me kick Finn and Aerrows' ass at our surfing contest." I said giggling.

She laughed. "Who usually wins?"

"Me or Aerrow usually. But this time we can go girl vs guys and see who wins _then_." I said.

She grabbed my hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets' go!"

We ran out of the room to meet up with the guys in the bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pipers' Power **

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, this chapter is for all of you Piper & Aerrow fans, I did my best at writing this cause I am not really good at typing fluffy stuff. **

**Piper: she had to go read some romance fanfics. (giggles)**

**Me: yeah, so. Did you want a cheesy make out session? **

**Piper: … **

**Me: thought so. **

**Finn: I will never understand girls. **

**Aerrow: Same here Finn, same here. **

**Me and Piper: (giggles some more) **

**Aerrow and Finn: (look at each other dumbstruck) **

**Me and Piper: **_**boys**_**… Read on! **

***************Pipers' POV

I laid back on my towel and closed my eyes. Me and Rita had just beat Aerrow and Finn at our surfing contest.

Finn said that was only practice though, and round 1 starts in 1 hour. Then again, he was just running down the beach chasing some girls so that was probably our only surfing contest for today.

I sighed. I was happy Rita had decided to change sides. I was surprised when she said she was here for me though. I shivered, She was supposed to kill me herself, or take me to Cyclonis.

'What will Cyclonis do when she finds out her ex-apprentice is now a Storm Hawk?' I thought to myself remembering what happened when we landed on Tropica…

When we had landed on tropics Rita told the guys what she told me, excluding she was here for me and only me and replacing it with she was here for all of us.

Naturally, Stork gave her some weird diagnosis, but then said she was tricking us or had a very severe case of Mind Worms.

Aerrow was pretty calm, on the outside. I knew on the inside he was furious that Rita got forced into this, just like the Talon Academy.

Junko gave her a big hug, which she returned, and said she was welcome to stay with us as long as she needed, with Aerrows' permission of course.

Finn said he was glad she finally came to her senses. Rita then asked "And what would you know about that?" Causing a very humiliated Finn to turn a bright red.

Radarr chirped happily and jumped on her shoulder nuzzling her.

Aerrow said since almost everyone (cough Stork cough) was OK with Rita being around she could be an official Storm Hawk, if she wanted.

And now here we are, Tropica.

But now, I am wondering, why did Master Cyclonis send Rita instead of herself?

I sighed once m ore and reached for my sunglasses.

"Piper?" Aerrow said sitting down beside me.

"Yeah Aerrow?"

"T-there is a beach dance at 9pm tonight, a-and I-I was, uh, well…" He trailed off.

I giggled " I loved to go with you Aerrow."

He sighed. "Good. I was worried you say no and I would look like a fool, or I thought you would work with your crystals in stead."

"We could all go." I suggested. "Junko will probably ask Rita, and Starling is probably coming so her and Finn will go together…" I also trailed off.

"Finn and Starling?" He asked a little shocked.

"Well, Finn does like Dove, but Dove is going out with some other Rebel Duck, and Starling and Harrier broke up but, I can guarantee you in 1 month Finn will find another girl and Starling and Harrier will be back together." I stated breathless.

"Very confusing." He said. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet.

"C'mon." he said, "let's go swim!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder carrying me to the water.

"Aerrow! Put me down!" I laughed as her carried me out into water that went up to his chest.

"Right away." He replied throwing me into the water.

In mid-air I twisted my body so I was shaped like an arc, and nose dived into the water.

When I surfaced I had to stand on my tip toes and the water was almost to my chin. I turned to see Aerrow looking a little annoyed that I didn't make a rough landing.

"C'mon Sky Knight!" I called "_Maybe_ one of these days you _might_ actually get me!" I saw him smile before swimming out towards me.

I turned and dove under water and swam further out. Something grabbed my ankle. I was about to fight when I opened my eyes and saw Aerrow pulling me towards him.

His hands ran up my legs as I was pulled closer and closer to him, his hands ran up my back and I was underneath him.

Slowly he leaned down until his lips touched mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss considering we were underwater.

We both surface for air. I found the water was only up to my waist.

I turned to meet Aerrow in a quick but passionate kiss. When we pulled back I realised why the water was shallow. We were standing out behind some rocks that jutted out of a sand bar.

I saw Aerrow look around. "Well no interruptions _here_. Perfect." He whispered.

Before I could reply his lips found mine. My back bumped into the side of a rock and found my hands pinned above my head. My tongue hit his and we both moaned with pleasure.

I felt one of his hands run up my stomach around to my back. I shivered under his hands.

He freed my hands and thrust his tongue deeper into my mouth. I ran my hands up his stomach to his chest then his neck.

He moved hi lips to my collarbone kissing me passionately. I gasped as he reached my jaw line.

He pulled back for air. "Wow." We both whispered. I smiled. I was about to reply when we heard someone calling us saying we had to come back to the Condor and get ready for the dance.

"We should probably go before they come looking over here." He whispered helping me up from the side of the rock.

"You're right." I smirked. "Race you?"

"No teleporting?" he asked.

"Fine." I sighed

"Then you're on!" We swam back to the Condor in record speed. He won the race, naturally.

**Finally I finished it. Next chapter is Master Cyclonis' POV. **

**Remember to vote on my poll: Should I write a sequel to Pipers' Power. **

**Here are the results so far: **

**Totally!-2**

Write The Gift first-1

**Only if Finn gets a girl in the sequel-1**

**And R&R for this chapter too! **


	13. Chapter 13

Pipers' Power

Chapter 13

Me: long time no see.

Piper: 'bout time you came back.

Me:…Why?

Piper: Rita here is driving me insane!!

Rita: Who? Me? Never!

Me: Junko!

Junko: Yes?

Me: Escort Rita and your self somewhere, please?

Junko: Sure.(he and Rita leave)

Piper: thank-you.

Me: no problem partner.

Aerrow: what's with the western theme?

Me: I just checked my poll results and I have results.

Piper: well…

Me: 5 people said Totally!

1 person said to write The Gift first.

1 person said only if Finn gets a girl in the sequel.

Finn: wow, thank you peeps!

Aerrow: so what are you doing.

Me: All of them!

P&A&F: huh?

Me: I am going to write the sequel, but post The Gift first, and Finn does get a girl.

Finn: Really?! Sa-Weet!

Me: the whole story is based around her, the Storm Hawks, and three female binders called the Charmed Ones…

Piper: Binders?

Aerrow: Charmed ones?

Stork: Are there Cyclonians?

Me: yup!

Stork: (faints)

Everyone: Read on!

***********Master Cyclonis' POV

"Master?" A talon said bowing before me.

"Yes?" I replied not really paying attention to his shaking frame. All of the lower talons did that, you got used to it after a while.

"Message Crystal from Rita." He handed me the crystal and fled the room.

I activated the crystal and watched in horror as Rita's' message reached my ears. When the message finished I threw the crystal to the ground destroying it.

"She what?!" I growled.

Just then Darks Ace entered the room.

"Master the Storm Hawks have been spotted on Terra Tropica. It would be perfect to attack seeing how there is a dance tonight and they most likely will show up."

"This will be perfect Dark Ace."

"How so Master?"

I repeated Rita's' message to him and he was instantly furious.

"I will kill her myself Master. It would be a honour." He said lighting his blade.

"No need Ace." I used the name I had called him since I was little. " If you want some thing done right do it yourself." I quoted walking up to Dark Ace. "Seeing how I am after Piper and Rita couldn't do it herself, all of Pipers' friends will suffer." I was now standing in front of him.

" How will they suffer Master?" he asked stepping closer.

"The Sky Knight has a weakness for their navigator, and the wallop also has a weakness for Rita. They shall suffer from their death." I took another step forward so I was now looking up at him. "Then." I grinned "The Sky Knights future is your call."

He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Who shall I assemble, Cy?" I smiled at my name from when I was little.

"My night crawlers, the Raptors, your fleet, Ravess' fleet, Snipes fleet, Ravess' battle cruiser, about a dozen other destroyers, and myself."

He looked concerned when I said I was going but didn't say anything. "Consider it done." He gave me a kiss before leaving.

"Storm Hawks your days are coming to an end." I said to my self before leaving to prepare.

*********************

Finn: Dude Cyclonis and Dark Ace are together? Gross.

Me: I couldn't help it, besides that's' minor compared to those two. (points at Aerrow and Piper)

P&A: (Blushes)

Finn: ya got a point.

Me: don't I know it!

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Pipers' Power

Chapter 14

Okay. Note to self: never make promises to my faithful readers because I can never keep them.

Piper: So we've noticed.

Stork: I was anxious for this chapter.

Everyone: (blank look on faces)

Stork: I was hoping it would confirm my suspicions.

Me: does this include me?

Stork: yes it does.

Me: (gulps)

Stork: our author has a very severe case of mind worms, and hystarian laughing fever.

Me: (trying not to laugh) sure Stork. What ever you say.

Stork: I have the feeling that Piper and Aerrow have a severe love bug disease, and -.

Piper: ( starts to shake uncontrollably with silent laughter)

Aerrow: does that 'disease' even exist?

Stork: yes it does. And Radarr has fleas, Rita is a fake, and Junko has symptoms of Mind Worms. We should all be tested.

Rita: (starts laughing with Piper.) a fake? Oh boy. Stork that's a good one.

Finn: Phew! The Finnster is home free!

Stork: actually Finn you have something very rare.

Finn: is it agro spores? I don't want them! It means I will get fleas, again!

Stork: Actually Finn, I have diagnosed you with the twitchy trigger finger.

Finn: twitty- what?

Me: (collapses to floor laughing)

Boys: Girls…

Radarr: squeak!

Aerrow: Radarr says Read and Review!

******************* Rita's' POV

"Hey Piper!" I called.

"Just a minute Rita." Piper called back. She threw her stuff in her bag and walked beside me.

"What's' up?" she asked.

"You and Aerrow going to the dance tonight?" I asked giving her a nudge with my elbow.

"Yeah." She replied. A smirk appeared on her face. "You and Junko going to the dance tonight?"

I blushed beet red. " I don't know." I told her. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She whispered. "He likes you a lot. Whenever you're not staring at him he's staring at you!"

"Really?" I asked. 'Did I really make it that obvious?' I felt my cheeks grow redder.

"Totally." She smiled.

She looked over my shoulder and squealed with delight. "Meet me in my room in 20, got it?"

"Yeah but why?" I asked.

"Well we can't wear our uniforms to a beach dance. So we will have to find something." She rolled her eyes. " Now listen to me. What ever you do don't mess up." She gave a still shocked me a hug before running off towards Aerrow.

She grabbed Aerrows' hand and started to pull him away. I saw her explain something to him and then point to me then behind me. I saw Aerrow look and smile.

"What?" I mouthed to Piper. She winked at me before mouthing "don't mess up" and walked off dragging Aerrow behind her. I saw Aerrow wink before giving me a thumbs up.

'Okay what's going on? Don't mess up? WE can't wear our uniforms… who said I was going to the dance anyways? It not like Junko was going to ask me to go with-'

"Uh…Rita?" I heard someone say quietly.

I turned around to see Junko standing there with a single rose in hand. It was then realised he was wearing is swim shorts and nothing else.

"Yeah?" I said while trying not to make it to obvious I was checking him out.

"Uh…this is for you." He said quickly before handing me the rose.

"Awwwww, Junko that's so thoughtful thank-you!" I smiled.

"Really?" he asked kind of surprised.

"Of course it was. Roses are my favorite!"

"I'm glad you liked it." He paused. "I was wondering if you would want to-uh-well… you know go with me to the dance tonight?" the last part came out as a whisper.

I opened my mouth to answer but Junko cut me off.

"Cause I will understand if you say no. I can see why you would say no cause I am a wallop and-"

I gently kissed him cutting him off. "Of course I will go with you silly." I grinned.

"Phew." He wiped some pretend sweat off his brow. "I thought I would have had to stay on the Condor." He stopped. "Wait why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Junko, I really like you, I mean, really like you." I whispered looking at my shoes.

He lifted my chin up. "So do I Rita, So do I."

My eyes widened on shock. He leaned in and captured me in a deep passionate kiss.

****************Finns' POV

I saw Junko kiss Rita from behind a tree.

Oh boy. My best bud kissing my cuz? I can really bug them now…

Lets' start now.

I left the safety of the tree and walked towards them.

**************** Junkos' POV

We pulled back when we heard someone clear their throat. Deciding to ignore it we leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey lovebirds!" a voice called.

We turned to see Finn standing there.

"Look Junko, I hate to break this up. But, look you gotta come with Aerrow and Me to town to find something to wear." He said. "Rita, you and Piper are going to raid your closet, I know your closet has every item of clothing in there."

I saw Rita blush from the corner of my eye. Well, Whadda know? Finn was telling the truth.

"I gotta go Junko." Rita said. " I'll see you when you guys get back."

"Yeah see you later." I said before we turned our separate ways. Rita to the Condor, and I to Finn heading to our skimmers near the beach.

Well? Do you like?

I got the Twitchy trigger finger from my brother. He got this new Nerf Gun and we were talking about Storks twitchy eye. The he yelled Twitchy Trigger Finger! And his gun started shooting at me. I will confess, I did scream. It scared me.

Can you imagine if Finn had the Twitchy Trigger Finger? Feel free to use the idea in one of your stories. I don't care. My brother will, but, what he doesn't know won't hurt him…

R&R!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Pipers' Power

Chapter 15

Wow chapter 15 already? That means 8 more chapters to go!

Finn: 8? That's it?

Piper: you're joking right?

Me: nope, but don't worry I have 3 more stories planed out for you.

Aerrow: three? I only know of two…

Me: I am trying to write a songfic.

Piper: to what song?

Me: Far Away by Nickelback.

Finn: wait. That's a slow song isn't it?

Me: maybe… on with the story!

Finn: Hey!

******** Normal POV

~ Condor - Pipers' room…

"Oh My God." Piper said staring wide eyed at Rita.

"I know!" Rita exclaimed.

The girls started to giggle uncontrollably and hugged each other trying to control their laughter.

"C'mon my closet is like the Tropica mall." Rita said dragging Piper across the hall to her room.

"Really?" Piper asked sarcastically.

~Meanwhile with the guys- Tropica mall…

"Really?" Aerrow asked.

"Really!" Finn exclaimed.

"Junko. Kissed. Rita?!" Aerrow exclaimed shocked.

"Seriously dude. I tried to get there attention, but all they did was pause and lean in for more!" They were like, all lovey - dovey together!" Finn said bouncing up and down.

"It was just one- okay a couple kind of small kisses!" Junko said trying to keep Finn's feet on the ground. "We weren't all 'lovey – dovey' together."

"Oh?" Finn asked. "Well by tonight you will be. We know Aerrow and Piper will be making out somewhere tonight…" His eyes got wide. "If you guys get going you'll remember to use protection, right?"

Aerrow blushed, then got mad. "Finn! I am only 16. And Piper, she's only 15." He exclaimed. "Besides, Junko is 16, you're almost 16, Rita is 15 as well…" He suddenly got an idea. "Wait. How old is Starling?" Aerrow smirked.

"Who?" Finn giggled nervously. "S-Starling? Oh, well, jeez, I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Hey Aerrow." Junko interrupted. "Weren't we supposed to meet the girls on the Condor 'bout 10 minutes ago?"

Aerrow paused. He let one word escape his lips, "Opps."

He quickly jumped up and grabbed his bag and wallet. "C'mon guys we gotta run." He took off to the parking lot where the skimmers were waiting.

"Whadda know." Finn said to himself, " I was right. Aerrow doesn't want to miss a second with Piper." He shook his head and sprinted after the others.

~ Condor Bridge

"Well, we're going to miss ya Starling." Piper said into the radio. "That's too bad. Ok. Bye." Piper hung up.

'Well I'd rather talk to Starling instead of play dress up with Rita.' Piper thought to herself.'

Starling had radioed just before Piper had set foot in Rita's room. Piper said she would answer it while Rita got herself ready.

"What about Starling?" Rita said walking onto the bridge.

"She sick and can't make it, and, Wow!" Piper exclaimed looking at Rita.

Rita was wearing a ruffled silver skirt that went mid thigh and a silver spaghetti strap top. Her hair was down the usual straight and wind blown look, she was carrying metallic purple strappy heels in her hand.

"You like it?" she asked nervously.

"I love it." Piper said walking up to her. "Remember though, you are not supposed to kill Junko." Piper teased her.

Rita giggled, "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"One more question. How are you going to walk in those on a beach?" Piper asked.

"Oh. Maybe we should go bare feet or flip flops?" Rita suggested.

" I think we should." Rita said. " now let's go see what I have for you to wear. Aerrow is going to go to heaven when he sees you!" She stated dragging Piper to her gigantic closest.

' And I am going to hell' Piper thought.

**********

Okay. Super sorry for the huge wait.

Our computer crashed in August and then we finally got it fixed in September but we had to erase all of our stuff on the computer, and then I realised we didn't have Microsoft Word anymore…… boy life sucks.

Please read and review, think of it as an late Birthday present for me… :D lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Piper's Power

Chapter 16

Ok I am really sorry. I have been super busy with volleyball and horses, and then we just finished basketball season, an I am sick today so that's the only reason I am typing today.

Don't kill me please!!!

So here is chapter 16. this is in Cyclonia by the way, sorry.

*******************Cyclonis POV

"ok here is the deal." I said adressing all my talons, the dark ace, ravess, snipe, Repton and his brothers, and every night crawler that lay in front of me. I had also summonded all battle cruisers and carriers, including Chicken Feather and Ravess' personal carriers, hell, even Snipe rebuilt his last one.

As i floated in front of everyone i told them my plan.

"odds are the paranoid merb and the blue pet will be on the ship, sinec they will not be attending the they see us they will probably attack us. I wan't all battle cruisers on the condor. Drive them away from the terra, and take the two storm hawks prissoner, leave the ship to crash into the water."

I paused looking at the head of my fleet. "Is that clear?" i growled.

"Yes Master Cyclonis." He said with out faltering.

'_hmm a guy that actually has guts.'_ I thought.

I turned to look upon Snipe and his army. " Snipe. You and all of your talons will take the wallop. Remember, no smashing him, take him captive."

Snipe looked at his sister blankly. "Uh sis? What does 'captive' mean?" "Prisoner you imbecile!" she hissed.

I rested my gaze upon Ravess. "you will take that moron of a sharpshooter. Seeing how he has a half decent aim your talons will be helping you. Is that clear?" She nodded in return . "Yes Master Cyclonis, I will not fail." "we will see about that."

"Repton I will give you the challenge of handling my little 'assistant' Rita. Since she is capable of binding one of the four elements like Piper, you will need these." I handed him some blocking crystals and enhancer stones.

"Master." I looked behind me to see The Dark Ace. " So the legend is true, about the four Legendary Binders controlling the four elements?"

"Yes it is Dark Ace. But don't worry. I have been keeping tabs on all of the binders, why two of them you know." I smirked, " The other two are currently orphans, and one is a mere 2 years old, her sister is only 14. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes Master. If I may ask, will I be handling Aerrow?"

"Yes and your orders are to take him down and take him as a prisoner."

"Nightcrawlers!" I boomed turning reluctantly from Dark Ace and to my Nightcrawlers. "You are free to help out where ever you can. I would advise making sure that no one else interferes with our plans."

" I myself will take care of Piper. We have unfinished business." I growled.

I took a deep breath. I used my binding and the Dark Ace was floating behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder calming me.

"When all the Storm hawks are prisoner we will take them to the dungeons her in Cyclonia."

"Tonight we shall fight!" I screamed pumping my fist in the air. The Dark Ace following. Cheers erupted everywhere. "Move Out to Terra Tropica!"

Well. What do you guys think?

You are probably wondering why the Hawks aren't here right?

Well it kind of ruins the story if they know what Cyclonis is planning.

Please Read and Review.

And vote on My Newly updated poll! Vote for your favorite character!!


	17. Chapter 17

Piper's Power

Chapter 17

Hey I have a new chapter....

Piper: 'bout time.

Finn: Yeah when do I get my hot babe?

Me: uh, hot babe? I never said you'd get it in this story....

Finn: You are so dead!

Me: sure I am...

Piper: * pins Finn to the ground with 1 foot*

Piper: wow, this is SO hard....

Aerrow: uh, ok.... on with the story.

Radar: SQUEAK!!!

Everyone: Oww....

Aerrow: what is it bud?

Radar: *madly gestures random things.*

Me: oh... why weren't you guys hear last chapter?

Everyone: yeah why weren't we?

Me: ummm, it's a long story, and besides you guys were, uh, um, a, sleeping! Yeah you guys were sleeping!

Read and Review!!

****** Piper's POV

"Wow Rita." I exclaimed standing in the mirror, "You have way better taste then me."

"Really" Rita exclaimed looking me over, "you picked out the clothes to a point, you've always had style, and you just couldn't use it with all the guys around." She stood in front of me. "There, all done."

I laughed. "You know you've been around the guys too long when..." I looked in the mirror once more. "Hey Rita can we change the mini skirt?"

She glared at me. "You want the shorts instead?" She grabbed the short shorts that we had altered to fit me. "Here try them on, again."

I quickly put the shorts on. "Now that is much better." I stood up and glanced over my self.

"Ok, I know you don't where a lot of make up but let's do something with those eyes?" Rita asked. "Sure, why not?" I sighed sitting down again.

* * *

"OK Piper, open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. "Holly crap!"

"Hey crap ain't holly." Rita joked.

I rolled my eyes at her. I turned and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing navy blue eye shadow, and black mascara, and also had some orange tinted lip gloss.

My hair was up the usual way, and Rita had given me some silver studs to put in my ears.

I was wearing orange flip flops, blue distressed denim short shorts, and a bright emerald green/neon orange one strap top.

"Ok let's go eat before the boys come back." Rita said dragging me out to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a dark feeling past through me. I stopped. "Hey Rita, can we Binders sense things?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Nothing I just had a feeling."

"It's probably nothing girl, if it was I would have felt it by now."

"If you say so."

"Girls! We're back!" Aerrow's' voice echoed through the Condor.

"Shoot now we really gotta eat before they clean out the fridge!" Rita sighed.

"Hey Rita?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Race you?"

"You're on!"

She took of down the hall.

I smirked it works every time....

I teleported my self to kitchen, grabbing and apple I sat on the counter and waited for Rita to show up.

Well do you like?

Please read and review!

Oh and my poll is updated once again,

Choices are:

Piper

Aerrow

Starling

Dark Ace

.....and I forget the rest...

So read review and vote!

Cowgirls Angel Rita


	18. Chapter 18

Piper's Power

Chapter 18

Okay this update IS sooner than the last one, but it was still pretty slow getting out here.

Warning: this chapter is really, and I mean really short.

Read my authors note at the end for a special and important announcement!!

**** Aerrow's POV

"Girls we're back!" I called out stepping onto the bridge. Finn and Junko walked off towards their rooms to get ready for tonight.

'Where are they?' I thought as I searched the hallways.

"You cheated!" I heard Rita screech, followed by an all too familiar peel of laughter. I ran off towards the noise.

Walking up to the kitchen I leaned on the door frame to see a 'furious' Rita tackling and laughing Piper.

"I wasn't cheating!" Piper insisted, "You should have said teleporting was off limits!"

"Well then you should've asked." I replied before Rita could say anything. A sudden gust of wind came through the room startling me, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah but it is too fair!" she pouted.

"No it's-" I stopped looking her up and down. I made a 'spin-around' gesture with my finger. She looked puzzled but suddenly something or someone spun her around with out touching her, it looked like....wind?

"Wow Piper you look...Hot!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Aerrow. But, you should thank Rita; she's the one who dressed me up." Piper protested but a blush was creeping across her face.

"Wow nice job Rita, I don't even recognize Piper!"

"Thanks Sky Knight, but Piper picked out the-" She was suddenly tackled by Piper. "Ummm, when does the dance start Rita?"

"Around 8, I think." Rita replied "but maybe 7?"

"When should we go then?" Piper asked.

"Let's go at 8." Rita suggested.

"No 7."

"No 8."

"No 7."

"No 8"

"No-"

"How about we go at 7:30?" I suggested.

"No!" they both said.

"No?" Piper asked looking at Rita, "Why?"

"I think we should go at 7:45." Rita replied. "Why do you say no?"

"Hmmm. I thought maybe 7:15?" Piper smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well we should go at-"

"Ok since you guys won't agree, how about we go when I say?" I stood between them. "And I say we go at 9."

"OK..."

"Piper you will be in charge of making sure Stork and Radarr have enough energy crystals to power the electricity while were gone. Rita you are in charge of making sure all our rides have fuel. I will make sure Finn and Junko are ready to go." I looked at them. "We meet back here at quarter to nine."

"Aye aye captain." They chorused before leaving the kitchen.

"Ok now let's eat." I smiled before opening the fridge.

Correction: an empty fridge.

Okay here is the VERY important announcement:

One of the other shows that I watch has a fan fiction site and they have over 9 thousand stories, correction almost 10 thousand. I then realized that Storm Hawks only has almost 2 thousand.

Now I know we have plenty of great writers out there, so I think we should try and get 2 thousand Storm Hawk stories on here. So can everyone help and write a one-shot or two?

Thanks and also,

!!!!!!!!!!!Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Pipers' Power**

**Chapter 19**

OK it has been WAY too long. I could make up a million excuses but I know you guys would only just skip over them and not care so I won't type them.

I have decided too start doing review replies so here they are:

BlueDragon123: hey thanks for reading and yea, one-shots would be great!

Night with Glowing Stars: The party time. Yea I was laughing when I wrote that part.

prettydawn: thanks! Reviews are always appreciated!

Other reviewers who didn't review for Ch.18:

Lady Snowstorm: Well, here it is!

Midnight-Rose-Dew: Ha. Well you're right.

Doilan: A spelling mistake is a spelling mistake. You have the occasional one too. :p

BebePanda401: yea I know but what can I say. It's my first Fan Fic.

pluvia somnium: Thanks! And, I have!

Gatoman Fan 7: Short and Sweet that's my motto….sort of….

Smartkitty314: Really? Me too. There was always something between those two….MC/DA!

Tsuki-hime Neko: Yea she would. Sorry but I don't use it again….yet….

Jenergy: where have you been girl? Lol. Can't wait? Well, here it is!

Aqua Grace: one of the top ten huh? Hmmm…. Well, that was way back in chapter 10….so what about now?

Hawk-Masters: I know. Yea I know….

YouCanNotHide: Thanks!

o.O Xiaonikki O.o: yea, thanks! Really?

Goddess OfPhantoms: Thanks for reviewing!

I will stab you with love: Thanks!

MissJuly005: Thanks!

OK a round of applause for my first reviewer….MissJuly005!

OK, enough me. Here is the next chapter. Warning: Short Chapter + Cyclonians = a very lazy author!

Junko's POV********

Rita and I walked hand in hand down the beach. IT was 11:30 pm and we were all pretty exhausted from dancing.

Finn had spent the entire dance flirting with girls or bugging Rita or Piper.

A few minutes ago Aerrow had taken Piper for a 'stroll down the beach, maybe you'll find some uh….crystals!' WE all figured out that he wanted to make out and that Piper would keep putting it of.

I looked over at Rita. She looked beautiful. Her sliver top sparkled and her skirt swayed in the moonlight.

As I was admiring her eyes suddenly turned black.

"Rita?" I stopped and faced her. "Rita?"

She gasped and her eyes got really wide.

"Rita! Rita!" I gave her a little shake. It seemed to work.

"Cyclonians." She gasped. "They are coming here, now. I don't know how many but their coming."

"We should go get the others. We'll work better all together then separate." I suggested.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes. "Go find Finn and then both of you head for the Condor!"

"What about you?" I called as she dashed away.

"I'll go find Aerrow and Piper." She called over her shoulder.

"Be careful!" I called but she was out of range.

I turned and ran down the beach. I was puffing for air. I wasn't in as good of shape as Aerrow or Piper and Wallops aren't exactly long distance runners.

I saw some talons out of the corner of my eye. I turned to hit them when I froze, eyes wide.

Hundreds. No. Thousands of talons around me.

"Well, if it isn't the little gleep." I heard a voice say.

I gulped. Only one person called me a gleep, and it wasn't even Finn, or those bullies on Terra Wallop, they don't mess with me anymore.

"Snipe."

Finn's POV *************

I saw red light everywhere. In the sky that is.

"I gotta get to the others." I said as I ran down the beach in the direction of the Condor.

A crystal tipped arrow hit me in the leg. I screamed in pain as I fell to the sand.

I opened my eyes. There were hundreds of talons surrounding me. I got up resting all of my weight onto my one still good leg.

"Well, what do we have here? Oh, the guitar player." A deadly sinister voice said from behind me.

I turned facing the voice.

"Ravess."


	20. Chapter 20

**Piper's Power**

**Chapter 20**

**OK before you read, I have replaced my Authors Note with the actual Chapter 19. So, go read it then come read this. It'll make more sense. Hopefully. **

Normal POV*******

Aerrow and Piper were walking when Piper suddenly froze.

"What. What is it? Piper!" Aerrow shouted.

"Cyclonians." She gasped eyes wide with fright. "They're here."

"Here? On Tropica?"

"Get behind me." Piper pushed Aerrow behind her and activated her staff.

A lone figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow narrowed his eyes at the man responsible for the death of his parents and the original Storm Hawks.

Talons stepped out of the shadows, surrounding them in a circle.

"Piper!" Rita came sprinting down the beach.

"I'm a little busy Rita…" Piper said through clenched teeth.

"Piper you need to warn Stork. I can't the raptors are after me." She said running past us with the Raptors hot on her heels.

"Piper go!" Aerrow whispered. "Go warn Stork!"

Piper nodded before teleporting out of the closing circle.

"Bad move Aerrow." Dark Ace walked foreword. "Cyclonis sent us all here to capture you guys so we could kill her." He smirked.

Aerrow went pale. Kill Piper? But, what did Piper have that they wanted, what did she do?

Stork's POV*******

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when Piper suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Stork! Calm down." She said running towards me. "Cyclonia is here and we need to get air borne."

"Can't you guys take care of them from down here?" I said Radarr chirped in agreement.

"There's too many. All of Cyclonia is here, like, everybody. Dark Ace had his entire fleet attacking Aerrow when I left, and Rita had all of the raptors after her. Besides Junko and Finn are still missing!" She was breathing hard.

"Alright well go." I sighed walking to the controls. "But were doomed."

I lifted us off the ground and headed for the lone cruiser lying in the distance.

As we got closer Piper piped up. (A.N. Piper piped up….hehehe…sorry I'll go now.) "Well, at least it's just one cruiser."

All of a sudden 11 more cruisers appeared out of nowhere. I was about to reply to Piper's comment but Nightcrawlers suddenly started attacking the ship.

"Piper take care of the Nightcrawlers. Me and Radarr can handle these cruisers." I said steering the Condor past some upcoming shots.

"Stork, that's suicidal!" She protested.

"Just go, well be fine!" I shouted.

She sighed, knowing she had lost. "Good luck Stork, Radarr." She turned and ran for the hanger bay.

"Radarr," I said "Do you agree when I say 'We're doomed?'"

Radarr chirped and nodded in agreement.

"Good cause, we're doomed."

Piper's POV *********

I ran to the hanger bay and slipped on my boots before getting on my heliscooter and taking off.

I flew away from the Condor in hopes that the Nightcrawlers would follow me. It worked.

The Nightcrawlers surrounded me and I started to take them out one by one.

"I wouldn't waste my energy Piper." I heard a voice say behind me. "You might need it later."

I turned around and came face to face with the one and only Master Cyclonis herself.

Ooooooohhh….Cliff hanger!

Bet ya hate me now!

Well I have updated again! WOW!

Go Me!

LoL

Remember,

R and R!

Cowgirls Angel Rita


	21. Chapter 21

**Piper's Power**

**Chapter 21**

Good Atmos, guess what!

Piper: I don't know you're so random.

Aerrow: I agree, I don't know, what?

Finn: I know! I know!

Everyone: You do?

Finn: Uh huh!

Me: Ok Finn, what is it?

Finn: We're back! We haven't been in your intro for ever! And, well, here we are!

Piper…well it is a logical answer…

Aerrow: and it does make sense….

Me: and Finn's right?

Aerrow and Piper: He is?

Finn: I am? I mean of course I am. Chicki-Cha!

Me: On with the story… and Read and Review!

_Oh and the cages and ropes the Hawks get trapped in are the same ones from 'The Masked Masher."_

Junko's POV *********

I was angry. I mean who wouldn't be?

"Did you just call me a gleep?" I asked threatingly, walking towards him.

"Oh! Look here boys." Snipe said to his talons. "The little gleep is trying to scare me!" He started to laugh.

I threw a punch at him but he easily dodged it.

The fight lasted a while. I would throw a punch, he would would dodge it, and vice versa.

I still don't know how he did it, but he managed to stun me long enough to firer some crystal at me.

I opened my eyes. My mouth was gagged and my hands and legs were bound by some purple crystal rope thingy….

I then realized I was suspended mid air in a cage made of the same 'rope'.

I saw Snipe pull out a radio and turn it on.

"The Wallop is taken care of Master Cyclonis."

My heart jumped. 'Cyclonis, oh this is bad…'

I gulped.

"Excellent Snipe, Now bring him to point B." I heard her reply.

"Uh, Master, where is point B again?" Snipe asked scratching his head.

"The Beach! You two head overweight idiot!" She screamed. "Hence the name, Point B."

"Ok, Master Cyclonis."

"Bring him." Snipe said to his talons before putting the radio away and walking towards the beach.

I looked up as we came to an abrupt stop.

I saw Finn in the same situation as me.

He looked my way and I almost cried.

Finn had taken quite a beating. His leg had part of Ravess' arrow stuck in it and was bleeding quite a bit. He had a gash along his side and his face was bruised on the right cheek.

It was only then I realized he wasn't gagged. He must have known what he looked like cause he turned to me and smirked.

"You should see Ravess." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. That was Finn for you.

I know my chapters are getting short but, hey, at least I am posting chapters and updating right?

Right?

Uh…never mind….critics…. =P

Rita


End file.
